beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Hormones
(coming soon) https://ocw.um.edu.my/pluginfile.php/639/mod_resource/content/2/Steroid.pdf (powerpoint slides) Hormones and Gender (coming soon) Natural alternatives For reducing male hormones (including testosterone) dietary choices like reducing consumption of animal products (which supply testosterone and build muscle) and increasing soy intakehttp://maletofemalecrossdressingguide.weebly.com/natural-testosterone-blockers can also be combined with herbal anti-androgens such as: http://www.livestrong.com/article/313307-herbal-testosterone-blocker/ "Herbal remedies to block testosterone come in a variety of forms, including capsules, powders, teas and tinctures, or alcohol extracts. The suggested dosage of saw palmetto standardized extract is 160 mg. twice a day. Chaste tree should be taken once daily before breakfast in doses ranging from 20 to 40 mg. Approximately 30 mg. of black cohosh is recommended twice daily. Ask your doctor about the pros and cons of taking certain herbs as treatment for medical conditions." http://www.healtharticles101.com/5-best-natural-androgen-blockers/ "1. Cruciferous Vegetables: A powerful component contained within broccoli, cauliflower and kale can serve as a potent hormone ally. 2. Licorice Root: Love it or hate it, there are powerful medicinal properties in licorice. It has been shown to interact with the body’s endocrine system and reduce the amounts of testosterone in the body, but an over abundance can potentially raise your blood pressure. 3. Spearmint: Any woman who has had to deal with the unfortunate effects of a mustache has possibly heard about one of the most commonly overlooked natural androgen blockers, spearmint. 4. Don Quai: This Asian plant that hails from China and Japan has been shown to have antiandrogenic properties and is becoming popular among people looking for natural androgen blockers. 5. Red Stinkwood: The name sounds about as unappealing as it gets, but this common looking African plant has been thought to be effective for everything from kidney disease to insanity. It also contains atraic acid, which is thought to be antiandrogenic." Hormones and Memory (see also Memory, Peptides, Cellular Memory) "The amygdala processes emotions before the cortex gets the message that something has happened. For example, the sound of a loved one's voice is communicated to the amygdala, and the amygdala generates an emotional response to that information (for example, pleasure) by releasing hormones. When someone is threatened, the amygdala perceives danger and sets in motion a series of hormone releases that lead to the defensive responses of fight, flight or freeze. Because the amygdala is immune to the effects of stress hormones it may continue to sound an alarm inappropriately, as is the core of PTSD (Rothschild, 2004). The amygdala's role in the encoding, storage and retrieval of emotionally-arousing material (and corresponding hormonal changes) primes animals to remember emotionally charged or threatening events better than every-day events (Howe, Cicchetti and Toth, 2006)."http://www.blueknot.org.au/Resources/General-Information/Impact-on-brain Hormones are critical to emotional memory. Emotional memory is encoded through the release of hormones. The availability of certain hormones at various stages of year will therefore affect emotions (see Astrology#Justification). Hormones in Plants https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plant_hormone "Plant hormones are signal molecules produced within the plant, and occur in extremely low concentrations. Hormones regulate cellular processes in targeted cells locally and, moved to other locations, in other functional parts of the plant. Hormones also determine the formation of flowers, stems, leaves, the shedding of leaves, and the development and ripening of fruit. Plants, unlike animals, lack glands that produce and secrete hormones. Instead, each cell is capable of producing hormones." "Plant hormones are not nutrients, but chemicals that in small amounts promote and influence the growth,development, and differentiation of cells and tissues. The biosynthesis of plant hormones within plant tissues is often diffuse and not always localized. Plants lack glands to produce and store hormones, because, unlike animals — which have two circulatory systems (lymphatic and cardiovascular) powered by a heart that moves fluids around the body — plants use more passive means to move chemicals around their bodies. Plants utilize simple chemicals as hormones, which move more easily through their tissues. They are often produced and used on a local basis within the plant body. Plant cells produce hormones that affect even different regions of the cell producing the hormone." "Not all plant cells respond to hormones, but those cells that do are programmed to respond at specific points in their growth cycle. The greatest effects occur at specific stages during the cell's life, with diminished effects occurring before or after this period. Plants need hormones at very specific times during plant growth and at specific locations. They also need to disengage the effects that hormones have when they are no longer needed." Astrology How do plants program their cells to respond to certain hormones only at certain stages of the growth cycle? One possible method would be to rely on the magnetic changes that occur over the course of the growth cycle, leading to optimisation of the chemistry during periods of growth. Human Consumption https://phys.org/news/2017-08-humans-gut-microbes-hormones.html ""We know that gut microbiota are involved in human diseases, and that microbes can biosynthesize plant hormones that affect humans, so it makes sense to investigate animal-microbe interactions from the perspective of plants," says senior author Benoît Lacombe of France's Centre National de la Recherche Scientifique. For instance, gut microbes and dietary factors have been tied to inflammatory bowel disease and similar afflictions, though the precise mechanisms remain unknown. The plant hormone abscisic acid (ABA), which is synthesized to alert the plant to drought conditions, can worsen inflammation, while another set of hormones, gibberellic acids (GAs), reduce inflammation. ... Co-evolution could also be part of the explanation. "We have evolved in an environment including plants and microbes while consuming plant hormones," says first author Emilie Chanclud (@emchanclud), a postdoctoral researcher previously at the Institut National de la Recherche Agronomique, and now at The Sainsbury Laboratory in the United Kingdom. "We have IAA and ABA in our body, and even if we don't know where they come from, we may have evolved ways to respond to them over time."" Hormones in Milk Rodent Milk |NYTimes:/Angier1994/Mother's Milk Found to Be Potent Cocktail Of Hormones> :"Dr. Yitzhak Koch and his colleagues at the Weizmann Institute of Science in Rehovot, Israel, have found that a gene in charge of producing an important brain hormone, gonadotropin-releasing hormone, is switched on in the mammary glands of nursing rats, but not in the breast tissue of virgin rats. The discovery is the first detection of a neural hormone being synthesized in the breast gland proper, rather than starting out in the mother's brain or some other part of the body and ending up in the milk." Human Milk (TW: subtle formula shaming of non-breast feeding mothers) :"Although the experiments were done in rodents, the researchers are almost sure the results apply to humans as well. Scientists already knew that the hormone, abbreviated GnRH, exists in human milk in concentrations far exceeding the levels seen in the mother's blood, a discrepancy suggesting that a nursing woman's breast tissue generates the hormone on its own."|NYTimes:/Angier1994/Mother's Milk Found to Be Potent Cocktail Of Hormones> |Food Func.:/Lu2007/Concentrations of estrogen and progesterone in breast milk and their relationship with the mother's diet> :"The concentration of progesterone in breast milk was significantly negatively correlated with the intake of protein (p = 0.015), fat (p = 0.008), vegetables (p = 0.012), and meat and eggs (p = 0.036), while the concentration of E3 was significantly positively correlated with the intake of soy products (p = 0.025). This information indicates that the concentrations of E2, E3 and progesterone in breast milk varied over the lactating period. Dietary intake will to some extent affect the contents of E3 and progesterone in breast milk." https://www.verywellfamily.com/gnrh-hormone-definition-how-it-works-treatment-1960075 Pheromones "Many people do not know that pheromones trigger other behaviors in the animal of the same species, apart from sexual behavior. Pheromones, unlike most other hormones are ectohormones - they act outside the body of the individual that is secreting them - they impact a behavior on another individual."http://www.medicalnewstoday.com/articles/232635.php "It is believed that the first pheromone was identified in 1953. Bombykol is secreted by female moths and is designed to attract males. The pheromone signal can travel enormous distances, even at low concentrations. Experts say that the pheromone system of insects is much easier to understand than that of mammals, which do not have simple stereotyped insect behavior. It is believed that mammals detect pheromones through an organ in the nose called the VNO (Vomeronasal Organ), or Jacobson's organ, and connects to the hypothalamus in the brain. The VNO in humans consists of just pits that probably do not do anything; interestingly the VNO is clearly present in the fetus but atrophies before birth. If humans do respond to hormones, most likely they use their normal olfactory system." "Researchers at the University of Chicago claimed that they managed to link the synchronization of women's menstrual cycles to unconscious odor cues. The head researcher was called Martha McClintock, hence the coined term "the McClintock effect." When exposing a group of women to a whiff of sweat from other women, their menstrual cycles either accelerated or slowed down, depending on when during the menstrual cycle the sweat was collected - before, during or after ovulation. The scientists said that the pheromone collected before ovulation shortened the ovarian cycle, while the pheromone collected during ovulation lengthened it. Even so, recent analyses of McClintock's study and methodology have questioned its validity." References Category:Medicine Category:Physiology Category:Human Quantum Computing Category:Hormones Category:Gender Category:Transgender